


Blind Date

by Machmto



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machmto/pseuds/Machmto
Summary: “why did I agree on this blind date ?” Jun sighed as he searched for his best suit“because you’re single and you need to get yourself a someone” Nino said





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> OOF THAT JUNBA NONNO IS AWESOME  
> This fic is based on that :)

“Why did I agree on this blind date ?” Jun sighed as he searched for his best suit.

“Because you’re single and you need to get yourself a someone” Nino said without looking away from his game, and Ohno sitting down beside him, quietly watching him as he play

“Yeah for the record I’m fine with the way I am right now, and I didn’t owe you anything” Jun said after he found his suit, a fine checkered suit along with deep blue tie with motifs on it.

“No you didn’t owe me anything, but you owe Oh-chan and that counts” Nino could hear Jun groaned while wearing his suit, Ohno smiled weakly.

“Well… um how do I look ?” Jun said after he completed his look then turned around to show his best friends his look for his blind date.

“Fancy, you sure don’t want to use t-shirt and shorts ?”

“No, I’m not you Nino. Besides who in their right mind will eat in a fancy restaurant wearing t-shirt and short pants ?”

“Us” Nino pointed at Ohno, and Ohno nodded with serious expression on his face.

“But it’s okay I bet Aiba-chan will dress fancy too” Ohno affirmed him. Jun has been wondering what this  _Aiba-chan_ looks like, and what kind of person he is. He heard only few from them though.

“Now you better get going, don’t want to be late for your date” Nino waved at him.

“Yes and you two better get out from my room before I have to drag your ass”

~

Jun felt very nervous as he keep rubbing his fingers waiting for this so called  _Aiba-_ _chan_. It's his first time on a blind date, he's not sure if this'll end well at all. He wonders if it'll be awkward and they can't keep conversations. Jun shook his head to get rid of his thought. After what seemed to be five minute from the appointed time, that  _Aiba-chan_ finally appeared. 

When he entered Jun couldn't keep his eyes away from him. He's wearing a three piece white suit, with striped shirt. He's pretty tall, around Jun's height, his hair is neatly styled. When he noticed Jun he smiled, which by the way warmed Jun's heart, he probably forgot to breath at that time. 

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm late" He said once he seated across Jun.

"It's okay" Jun said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Aiba Masaki, and you must be..." Aiba offered his hand in front of Jun to shake his hand

"Jun, I mean, Matsumoto Jun" Jun said before he wiped his hand on his pants, and shake Aiba's hand.

"What a lovely name"

"Yours too" He said as the waitress came in and pour champagne to both of their glasses. Aiba thanked the waitress before picking up his glass.

"Well then, a toast for us I guess, to whatever will happen" Aiba raised his glasses and Jun also did the same. They toasted and sipped the quite expensive Champagne. 

~

The evening went well for both parties, it didn't turn out bad as Jun expected it to be. He actually get along with this Aiba very well. They talked about so many things that they lost track of it. When it's time to pay, Jun insisted that he'll pay, but Aiba refused and insisted that he'll pay instead. After seeing how much damage Aiba's puppy eyes could be, Jun gave up and let him pay. 

"So now what ?" asked Jun

"Um... want to go to my apartment ?" Jun almost choked on his champagne when he heard him say. Is he drunk or is he hearing weird things ? It's their first time meeting and eating together, yet he already asked him to go to his apartment. His head's gone wild.

"Ah no, I mean-" Aiba laughed before he could finish his word, leaving Jun with his confused look

"I mean, watch a movie or something" Aiba said after he calmed down a bit, Jun smiled and chuckled nervously. 

"Ahah, I knew that. Sure let's watch a movie"

"Great, let's go"

~

When Aiba opened his apartment door, he's surprised to see Sho, Nino, and Ohno with a very large banner and a lot of streamers. 

 _"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR SUCCESSFUL BLIND DATE"_ was what written on the banner.

"Congratulations" The three of them shouted in unison. Aiba smiled widely and hugged them three. 

"THANKS YOU GUYS" He said, even though he's being pushed away by Nino. Jun still has his surprised look, but his cheek is already red. Sho shooked Aiba's hand and then Jun's, and so does Nino and also Ohno. 

"Are you guys dating yet ?" Ohno asked. 

"Not yet, I think, but I'm hoping soon we'll be a thing" Aiba said before throwing a failed attempt of wink at Jun which made him chuckled. 

"Great, make that happen, and fast. I don't want Jun to interrupt me with his weird habit of talking to his bonsai again" Nino smirked at that. Jun punched him lightly, and muttered a quiet  _I'm not weird_

"Well then, we'll be leaving" Sho said, all smiles and pulling Ohno and Nino with him. 

"Have a great night" Ohno smiled at them and then closed the door.

 


End file.
